the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Uppity Bags
Uppity Bags is a Krypton ambassador from Saturn that works aboard the Cosmic Nullius to represent his people and planet. Being a smaller collection he is not amongst the G8 but with the unification pact between Saturn and Earth, Saturn's interests are discussed and represented by Earth's ambassador. He is keen on pleasing people and will grovel if he commits even the slightest of offences. He wishes to experience new cultures and see the walks of life from across the galaxy and is very proud of his ancestor, Flannel Bags, who made first contact with humanity. Description Appearance See also: Kryptons He is very tall. His body is squat, looking like a lumpy potato, and sits atop of two incredibly spindly legs. His arms are the same as the legs, like two bendy sticks that hang from tiny, virtually invisible, shoulders. He has large, watery eyes. He, like most of his kind, wears the crystalline substance known colloquially as Kryptonite, his coloured faintly greenCatH Post 83, CatH Page 3, The World of Tomorrow, Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Uppity Bags seeks not to upset anyone and will grovel for forgiveness should he cause even minor offence. He is amazed at the culture shock he would experience around the galaxy but is keen on getting away from his boring life in G-Krypton City. History The World of Tomorrow See also: The World of Tomorrow | Main articles: 83 Uppity Bags is the descendent of Flannel Bags. He requested passage aboard The Hopeful, a ship under the command of Captain Clear, which was bound for the Cosmic Nullius. He reveals to her that Saturn has signed a unification agreement with Earth with designs of mutual benefit and that someone intended to bring up the issue of Zenos, the second star in the Solar System, at the G8 summit. When she suggests that he might want to trade some of their rare and powerful liquid-armours he refuses and tells her that the example of her people, now all dead, has given the Kryptons the good sense to keep their best technology to themselves in case they too come under such an attack. This gives Clear a great sense of achievement, that her people are not forgotten and can be an example to others. He is led to his room by Mother, the ship's A.I., moments before a second passenger, a drow named Dhaeriend do'Ziikin, boarded the vessel too. Uppity Bags first caught sight of the extraordinary Cosmic Nullius from The Lounge aboard The Hopeful. He, Clear and Mother saw the colossal sphere before their ship passed inside and saw the concave world within. He began to feel sick, however, as they came to dock at The Garage. When they travelled down to the concave world of the Cosmic Nullius they slowly make their way towards the Saturn Consulate, taking in the sights. Dhaeriend revealed that he had never seen such a wonderful construct, previously believing Outpost Finagle to be the greatest. He said that he had been there in a previous life, which prompted inquiry from Uppity Bags but Clear deemed it to be religious nonsense and they moved on. Eventually Uppity Bags found himself at the consulate and parted ways from his escort, expecting to see Clear again in the Earth EmbassyCatH Post 84, CatH Page 3, The World of Tomorrow, Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. References Clear and the Hopeless References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:CatH Characters Category:Ambassadors Category:Minor Characters Category:Kryptons